


Opportunity Knocks

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When opportunity knocks, Arthur takes the chance he has been waiting for
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy. Headphones in, listening to all kinds of music brings these little drabbles on lol

Arthur Pendragon was sat at a table as he watched his parents dancing, his father spinning his mother and dipping her making her laugh. He had to smile at just how happy they were, tonight was their fortieth wedding anniversary. Married at twenty they sure showed all those who said it would never last.

Tapping his foot along with the music he looked across the dance floor and his eyes came to rest on Merlin. Only his parents and close friends and Morgana knew of his and Merlin's relationship, a lot of the family wouldn't approve. They knew Merlin was gay and already looked down their nose at them but how Merlin was at the party tonight he either couldn't see them looking at him or knew and chose to ignore, if Arthur knew Merlin and he did, it was the latter.

An out of breath Ygraine came and sat next to her son, fanning herself with her hand to cool down. "I tell you something, to say your father is sixty, he can still move!"

Arthur smiled at his mother. "I don't know why some family came, they look like a smile would crack their face."

"Miserable sods, they are those we proved wrong, didn't think your mother and I would last forty days let alone forty years. We had to invite them, rub their noses in it. Looking at their children they have grown up thinking like their parents." Uther said as he sat down on the other side of Arthur. "It is time for you to show them who you are with and don't let them try and dictate you, the important people know and approve and that is all that matters. You love Merlin do you not?" Uther asked.

Arthur looked across and saw Merlin holding hands with Morgana and Leon's seven year old daughter, both of them twisting from side to side, Merlin going from standing to crouching as he twisted, him laughing along with his niece as he went down. "How could I not? He has made it very easy to fall in love with him. I would love nothing more than to marry him."

"Nothing is stopping you, do it now Arthur." Ygraine said.

"Mum this is yours and fathers night,"

"Exactly and our night will go how we want it to go son and we want to see our son ask the man he loves to marry him." Uther said. "Do you want to borrow a ring?"

"Borrow a ring? I have had a ring in my pocket since I bought it two weeks ago in case the opportunity came up while out somewhere."

Ygraine smiled. "Opportunity is knocking son."

Arthur took a deep breath as he stood up and slowly made his way over. He walked over and got down on one knee and put his mouth near his niece's ear. "How would you feel about making Merlin your uncle?" he whispered.

Summer smiled and placing her small hands on her Uncle's shoulders she kissed his cheek. "Can I be flower girl?" she whispered.

"The most beautiful one there is."

Merlin stood and looked down with a smile on his face.

Staying on one knee, Arthur looked up at Merlin. "You know what is coming?" he asked.

Merlin beamed down at Arthur. "I do, but your family..."

"The ones that matter approve and that is all that matters." Arthur took a ring from his pocket and held it up to Merlin. "Merlin Emrys. Being a Pendragon, I will never be short of money, but money isn't what has made me rich. Having you in my life, me in your heart, you in my heart has made me more richer than any amount of money could make one. Merlin I love you with every fibre of my being, you are my first thought waking up and my last thought going to sleep, I never want to have a morning or night without you being in my arms." Arthur lowered his head, keeping eye contact with Merlin as his lover knelt down to be same height. "Merlin. Will you marry me?"

Merlin smiled and held his hand out, smiling when Arthur slipped the thin band on his finger. "Yes Arthur." he whispered before throwing his arms around the blond with such force, Arthur ended up falling backwards with Merlin landing on him.

"We don't have any of that kind in our family!" cried a family member.

Uther stood up and walked over to his brother. "Any of what kind?"

Osric pointed at Merlin and Arthur who were just starting to stand up. "That! It isn't normal, he is too much like his mother, you married who our father picked out instead of Ygraine you wouldn't have someone like him for a son."

"And if our parents used protection as they should have done I wouldn't have someone like you for a brother! How dare you insult not only my son and his partner but my wife also, there is nothing wrong with them, it's you." Uther looked behind his brother and saw his sister in law with his nephew and niece and the family they had made. "You have outstayed your welcome."

"If you didn't want us here then why invite us?" Osric snapped.

"To rub your nose in it, the smugness you had when father said he would disinherit me if I married Ygraine, the sneer you had when you told me on my wedding day that the marriage wouldn't last two months. Your reaction when I made my first million, had my children, your bitterness at how successful I have become, the look of anger when you arrived tonight. "

Osric scowled at Uther and turned on his heel. "We are leaving, this was a waste of an evening." he said to his wife and family.

At the door, once his family had left, Osric turned to look at Uther who was now joined by Ygraine, her arms around Uther's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, his left arm around her.

Uther smirked and gave his younger brother a two fingered salute.

Arthur and Merlin walked over to Uther and Ygraine. "Father, what did happen to the woman you were supposed to marry?" Arthur asked.

"Last I heard, even she doesn't know who the father of her children are." Uther mumbled before turning to look to Merlin. "About time he asked you so you can become a Pendragon."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you Uther." he said before looking at Arthur who raised their joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "What made you finally ask me? I have been waiting for a year."

Arthur smiled. "Opportunity came knocking." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
